oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton
For the level 142 skeleton found on Ape Atoll, see Skeleton (Ape Atoll). Could do with gaining a few pounds. It looks just a bit... underfed. |slayexp = * 18 (level 13) * 24 (level 21) * 29 (level 22) * 17 (level 25) * 59 (level 45) * 70 (level 60) * 70 (level 68) * 51 (level 77) * 77 (level 85) |astyle = Melee |aspeed = 6|turael = Yes|mazchna = Yes|vannaka = Yes|att = 15|str = 18|def = 17|range = 1|mage = 1|astab = 0|aslash = 0|acrush = 0|amagic = 0|arange = 0|dstab = 5|dslash = 5|dcrush = -5|dmagic = 0|drange = 5|strbns = 0|attbns = 0|immunepoison = no|immunevenom = no|attack speed = 4|release = 4 January 2001|update = Runescape beta is now online!}} Skeletons are undead monsters found in various locations across RuneScape, often in graveyards and dungeons. Being an undead monster, it is highly vulnerable to the Crumble Undead spell. It is also weak against crush attacks. A Salve amulet (e) provides considerable boosts to Strength and Attack against the undead Skeletons. Giant skeletons are found in at least two locations. Level 80 giant skeletons are found in the Shadow Dungeon, which is accessible with a Ring of visibility during and after the Desert Treasure quest. Level 100 giant skeletons are found in the Lair of Tarn Razorlor (dungeon), which is accessible during and after The Lair of Tarn Razorlor miniquest. The examine text for the level 100 asks the question whether this creature is a 'giant skeleton' or a 'skeleton of a giant', suggesting this undead creature may originate from human or giant remains. (However, the size of creature suggests 'giant skeleton' is the case, as it is smaller than any known giant.) Level 22 Skeleton guards are guards players can purchase for the dungeon in their player-owned house. While doing The Restless Ghost quest, a level 13 Skeleton warlock will appear when the player picks up the ghost's skull. It has 18 Hitpoints and a max hit of 2. Also, a mysterious skeleton is said to have been spotted around RuneScape before the 2008 Hallowe'en event. Note: Just like most monsters in the Wilderness, all skeletons throughout the Wilderness are aggressive to all players, regardless of a player's Combat level. Locations Skeletons are one of the most common enemies in the game as there are a very high number of skeletons in the game compared most other monsters. They are found all over RuneScape in relation to almost any area. Some such locations are: *Edgeville Dungeon - Level 21, 22, 25 *Digsite Dungeon - Level 22 *Draynor Sewers - Level 22, 25 *Crandor and Karamja Dungeon - Level 22, 25, 45 *Ogre Enclave - Level 22 *Taverley Dungeon - Level 22 *Temple of Ikov (dungeon) - Level 45 *Varrock Sewers - Level 21, 25 *Waterfall Dungeon - Level 45 *Wilderness (levels 1 to 6) - Level 22 *Edgeville Wilderness Dungeon - Level 45 *Wilderness Agility Course - Level 52 *Barrows - Level 77 *Melzar's Maze - Level 22 *Underground Pass (dungeon) - Level 22, 26 *Tarn's Lair - Level 42 *Security Stronghold - Level 22, 25, 60 Unlike most enemies, skeletons have a vast range of stats, Combat levels and locations. The table below lists the known locations and combat levels of skeletons, and it also provides links to the locations with separate articles. Champion's Challenge Skeleton is one of the 10 creature races in the Champion's Challenge minigame, meaning skeletons have a chance to drop a Champion scroll. Drops All Skeletons Level 21, 22, 25, 42, 45, 60, 68, 77 and 82 |} Level 13 The level 13 skeleton drops nothing except for bones. Level 21, 22 Herbs |} Runes/Ammunition |} Weapons/Armour |} Other |} 25, 45 Herbs |} Runes/Ammunition |} Weapons/Armour |} Other |} Slaying skeletons When skeletons are given as a Slayer task, besides skeletons and giant skeletons, most creatures with 'skeleton' or 'skeletal' in their names can be slain for the assignment. These include: * Skeleton mages * Skeletal miners * Skeleton fremenniks * Skeleton warlords Note: Skeleton guards in the dungeons of player-owned houses, however, cannot be included in a skeleton Slayer task, and slaying them will not count either. Banking tips Many skeleton locations are far from banks. For players wishing to slay skeletons and bank their drops, consider the following: *Low-level skeletons: **The Draynor Sewers are moderately close to the Draynor Village bank. *Medium/high-level skeletons: **Tarn's Lair has a banker. However, using this dungeon requires the Haunted Mine quest, Lair of Tarn Razorlor miniquest, and a 100-coin payment is required to the banker for each access to the bank. Trivia * The level 45 skeletons in the Crandor and Karamja Dungeon, just outside of Elvarg's lair, seem taller than the other skeletons and appear to be the same size as giant skeletons. * The skeletons in the Barrows crypts did not drop the champion scroll for several years. This was eventually changed. * If you open a wardrobe, there is a chance it has a skeleton inside it. See also * Skeleton mage * Skeletal miner * Skeleton fremennik * Skeleton warlord * Ankou * Nazastarool * Skeleton Champion * Undead one Category:Undead